dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ship of Vipers/@comment-24593235-20181020044709
First thing I'd like to address: the new opening credits. Love them. Very beautifully edited, and whoever put them together deserves all of our praise. Anyways, solid episode! I've not had a chance to go back and re-watch yet, but I probably enjoyed this episode about as much as the premiere. I'll admit that things aren't quite as epic as they were around the back half of last season, but it takes time to build things up like that. I would still argue that the first two episodes of the second season are better than the first two episodes of the first season. So far we're on a good track. This time I'll start off with Fallon, just to get this story out of the way. So it's kinda weird because this was both my least favorite but also kinda my favorite portion of the episode, if that makes any sense at all? Having looked around the wiki, I know that there's quite a few Fallon/Liam shippers, but I'm sorry I'm just not down for that ship. Nothing against those who are, but I find Liam more annoying with each episode. The whole trip to New York just felt like a trap set up in order to force Fallon to spend more time with him, and the way he kept being so insistent on keeping up the fake marriage stuff started to make me feel uncomfortable. I don't think that's the writers' intentions, especially given the stuff with Max, but that's just how I felt. I'm already not a fan of the love triangle, and Liam's presence on the show, to me, just feels like a means to an end. Whether or not Culhane is Fallon's true series endgame, I do believe he's going to be the one to prevail at least in this love triangle, and since I don't feel much interest in him I'd rather we just skip ahead to that so Fallon can go back to focusing on something else. As for the stuff with Max Van Kirk, well, obviously he was a despicable character, which was the point. Really, I didn't care all that much for the rest of Liam's family either, and Max almost backing out of the deal because Fallon wouldn't sleep with him was just frustrating. Fallon blindfolding and handcuffing him was great though, and she sure looked beautiful while doing it. Max's death at the end was a surprise, but while I'm glad he's dead, I also don't really care all that much. Like I said, this whole storyline I'm not really digging all that much. And that really sucks because Fallon is my favorite character. I'm really hoping for better stuff with her soon. Now the rest of the episode, on the other hand, was very good. I've gone really hard on Fallon's stuff, but that's not including the likes of Miss Kirby Anders. This episode was hyped up as getting more into the Kirby storyline, and so far I'm very much enjoying her. I've seen a lot of people on Twitter wanting Kirby to be gay (myself included), so the fact that there was even a comment about her having previously dated women was a very pleasant surprise for me. (Can Fallon date her instead?) I'm enjoying Maddison Brown's performance, and really just everything involving the character has been fun so far. I was actually interested in Jeff and Monica for once (well, mostly Monica) due to Kirby's involvement in the story. Kirby sleeping with Jeff, trying to win over Monica, letting rats loose in the rival club (and calling one "Fallon" lmfao), and then the catfight with Fallon were all very welcomed. As I predicted, the fight between Fallon and Kirby wasn't as epic as the one we had between Cristal and Alexis, but it was still good nonetheless. Kirby clearly has issues, and I'm excited for her and Fallon to really go at it. Hopefully the character isn't a total psychopath and gets more depth, but until then I'm always here for the fun. The only other major subplot in this episode was that of Alexis, Sam, and Steven. I really, really, really enjoyed Alexis and Sam working together; besides Fallon, they're definitely my favorite characters. I thought Alexis was pretty justified in her suspicions of Melissa, so to see her and Sam having a stake out, breaking into Melissa's home, eat some deli meat and find some fake pregnancy bumps was all very fun. Of course, I knew it wouldn't be that simple when they found the pregnancy bump lying around. I never bought the theory that Melissa was faking the pregnancy, unlike a lot of other people, simply because I feel like that would be near impossible for her to do on her own. Desperate Housewives did that storyline in its fourth season was Bree, but she had her family's help and was further along in her pregnancy. Melissa would've been doing it on her own, and it would just be a lot harder to conceal if Steven were to be very present in her life until the baby was born. But yeah, Alexis trying to expose Melissa and being wrong was expected, but still enjoyable. I do hope we get more of Alexis and Sam in the future, though. Few other things worth noting: Alexis and Blake hooking up didn't go anywhere in this episode. Alexis expressed concern for him when he wasn't doing well at the end of the episode, but there was no one-on-one where they discussed what happened and what it means. Was it just a one time thing? (Or one night thing, since apparently it happened more than once.) Also, how does Hank still hold any leverage over Alexis? He's such a moron. It shouldn't be that hard for her to shut him down. The new!Cristal stuff seems like it'll really pick up next week, but I'm still a bit confused. Did Cristal Jennings actually know Cristal Flores, or is that a fake picture? I've not re-watched the episode yet, so I may have missed something that clarified that, but I'm still pretty confused as to what's happening there. Hoping that's cleared up soon. But yeah, solid episode, and I'm looking forward to next week! Sorry if any part came off as too critical. I really did enjoy the vast majority of the episode and am excited for what's to come. :)